War of the Wolves
by UniverseInHerEyes
Summary: There is war between the Forks wolves and the Denali wolves. Sam is forced to go off and fight to protect vampires, Emily waits for him anxiously back home. Will they survive this battle?
1. Chapter 1

***Authors note: Hey! this is my very first chapter of my very first story and more are flying out:) i am a newcomer on the site so it may take me a little while to figure things out so just bear with me k? alright i must announce that these characters are not mine, they belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, but regardless of who's characters they may be enjoy the story!***

_I watched as you turned and walked away. My eyes were filled with tears. I longed to run after you, and make you stay. But no woman can keep a man from war. My thoughts will be with you forever, And you better believe that when you come back I'll be right here waiting for you._

"Emily?" I whirled around and saw Renesmee in my doorway. I ran and gave her a hug.

"Nessie! Hey how are you?"

"I'm okay" I studied her for a moment.

"are you sure?" she looked down at her feet and up again.

"No." Her eyes filled with tears. " I dont like him being away from me thats all, and I'm worried about him, about all of them." she blinked rapidly. "But, I'm okay" she smiled.

"Good" I said. "come on, I made muffins." We sat for a while in my kitchen and talked. We talked about anything but the war, we coped. Nessie got up to leave.

"Emily, when will they be back?" She asked me.

"Sam said that they should be back as early as tonight or as late as tomorrow night." I told her and she smiled again. "Wonderful!" then she kissed me on the cheek and flew out the door.

***  
It's dark outside, I'm waiting for him. I curled up on my bed, it was so cold with out him there with me. I tried to imagine what it would be like without him, just to be sure I could. But, even the imaginary pain was so great that I didnt want any of it. so I prayed. I prayed, for my Sam to come home to me.

***Authors note: k guys i hope you liked it (what i have of it so far anyways) and remember. reviews are like cookies and i sure do LOVE me some cookies so please review!**

**Kameryn Rose***


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors note: so second chapter, hopefully when i have more time these little boogers will be longer! remember: reviews are like cookies i sure would love a lot! thanks for reading!***

I woke up next to a big warm lump. I knew without looking that it was Sam. I was filled with excitement and happiness to have him back and it was all I could do not to throw my arms around him. Instead I silently slid out of the bed and into my bunny slippers. I tiptoed into the kitchen and began to cook. ***

The eggs were almost done and the bacon was sizzling nicely when I felt two strong arms worm their way around my waist. I snuggled back into Sams embrace and sighed happily.

"Morning, love" He whispered into my hair.

"Morning Sam." I replied. Then with a sudden pang of worry, "Did everyone make it back okay?"

"Of course" He released me so that i could finish cooking. "I invited the pack over for dinner tonight, and that probably means that they will bring their 'prints too so be prepared." I glanced at him over my shoulder and he grinned apologetically. I didnt care though. I live for this.

"Hey babycakes" I looked up from my permanent spot in front of the stove to see Embry and Quil sweeping in followed closely by Claire.

"Hey guys, hey Claire!"

"Hey good lookin, whats cookin?" said Quil.

"Food"

"Ahh your sooo funny." I smiled at them and the boys sat around the table talking about the scouting trip.

"The Denali"s are BOGUS I'm telling you. They stand no chance if they attack! Did you see their fur?" said Embry.

"Well yeah but look at you" said Quil. Embry grabbed him in a headlock and they wrestled for a few minures. Claire walked over and sat on the counter near where i was cooking.

"Aunt Em?"

"Yes"

"Quil isnt gonna get hurt out there is he?"

"I hope not, I think Sam will take good care of them all" I said. But who is going to take care of Sam?


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors Note: so this is the longest chapter so far, and i actually had a little trouble writing the conversation between Emily and Sam but bear with me, i'm still learning:3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:3****

* * *

My kitchen is wrecked. There are dirty dishes everywhere, but there wasn't a trace of food left. The other girls (with the exception of Leah) and I sat and watched as the boys ate and ate and ate. Then they sat back, and talked.  
"the Denali wolves are mean, but they are weak." said Sam.

"Yes" agreed Jacob "But there sure are a lot of them." I saw Nessie bit her lip.

"Well I think we can take em!" said Quil "I mean, we held our own when they attacked our camp and they outnumber us what? 4 to 1?"

"Quil!" Sam snapped "Hush." Quil shut up andI didn't have time to question that statement before they changed the subject to strategy.

***  
"Sam" I asked as we tried to clean up the kitchen "What was that Quil was talking about? You were attacked?"

"Yes." said Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you"

"Well I worry anyways so it wouldn't matter. I just think that its better if your honest with me."

"I am honest with you"

"No Sam" I turned around and looked at him, "You weren't." He just stared at me for a moment.

"Emily, I'm sorry." I went back to cleaning up.

"Besides Sam, how will we function when we are married if you wont tell me whats happening with the pack?"

"I usually do."

"Usually" i snorted. "I-" all of the sudden, howling started from all sides. Sam's head shot up and he started stripping all of his clothes off, I turned my back and he ran past me, stopping briefly to kiss my cheek, before darting out of the door. I ran after him, and stopped in the doorway. I saw him vanish into the woods, a large black wolf, running away from me, towards whatever danger was out there. The howling grew louder and I walked back into the house and closed the doors and windows. My phone was ringing, I ran and answered it. It was Billy.

"Emily, do you know whats happening?" he asked the moment i picked up the phone.

"No Sam just ran out."

"Okay thanks they got Rachel, they are bringing her to you, Kim, Claire, and Nessie too."

"Okay Billy, thanks for letting me know."

"Yep." he said, then he hung up. I put the phone down and ran to the window. I could see the pack coming in from all sides, a few had people riding on their backs, I saw Sam in the front. I ran out of the house towards my fiancee.

"SAM! Whats happening?" He phased back into human form.

"Emily, the Denali wolves are attacking, we have some of the boys holding them off but we needed to bring the other boys imprintees, the wolves are targeting them and its easier to protect them here, in the bunker."  
I nodded and the girls climbed down and walked towards me.

"I love you Sam." I whispered.

"I love you too em, take good care of the girls okay?" I nodded again and he gave me swift kiss on the cheek, then he turned and ran a few yards away and phased again, he and all but two of the wolves ran to the north.

"Okay ladies, inside, let the men do their jobs." We all hurried inside the house. I ran through the house flipping off lights. Nessie followed, grabbing blankets and pillows. Rachel had Kim and Claire in the kitchen with her. I was trying to grab everything we needed when the nights still air was shattered by piercing howls. I ran into the kitchen and opened the pantry door.

"Everyone in NOW!" Everyone ran into the pantry and Nessie opened the trap door on the floor, I dropped my load and then I ushered the girls into the dark basement. the last thing I heard before I closed the trap door was the shrill snapping sounds of wolves fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

****AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! this is the next chapter. I also think that it is the best so far... REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!****

* * *

The basement 'bunker' is small and snug, there are little oil lamps every few feet, unfortunately I'm having a hard time finding them. Claire is crying softly and Rachel is trying to comfort her, but even in the dark I can tell she's scared too. Nessie lights an oil lamp in the corner. When I look at her in surprise she smiles grimly.

"My super vampire powers." I nodded and started lighting the rest of them. Kim was sitting alone on my pile of pillows and blankets. She glanced around curiously.

"When did you build this?"

"Sam built it when members of the pack started to imprint. Its for our protection."

"Oh. Emily please tell us whats happening."

"I'm not exactly sure whats happening." We sat in silence, broken only by Claire's occasionally sniffles, for almost an hour before we heard the trap door easing opened. I jumped up and stood in front of Claire who had let out an involuntary shriek. The dark shapes moved down the ladder quickly and silently and only when they came into the light did I realize that it was Alice and Bella Cullen. Nessie ran into her mothers arms and I started to bombard Alice with questions.

"Whats happening? Is everyone okay? Is it over yet?" She began to answer my questions in order.

"The Denali wolves are attacking, they already ran the Denali coven off so Tanya and everyone are staying with pack is fine and our boys are helping. Its not over yet and we don't know when it will be."

"Why though?"

"They don't believe in alliances with vampires."

"So they are attacking our pack?"

"Yes." What am I supposed to do! I turned and looked at the girls, they stared back.

"Alice, come with me and help me get food from the kitchen. Bella please stay." Bella nodded. And Alice and I ventured up the wooden ladder.

"What do you need?" she asked. I was busy watching the window, I could see dark shapes flitting back and forth. Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hey Emily, focus!" i looked at her. "My husband is out there too okay? And those girls down there need you. You HAVE to be strong." I nodded.

"Okay, we need a cooler with ice and sandwich stuff. We need bottled water and a few bags of chips. We need fruit and plates and napkins. Um maybe some sweets too." Alice smiled.

"You got it. Have a seat." I shakily sat down in a chair and watches as she blurred across my kitchen grabbing everything we needed. she held a cooler and a plastic bag, she handed me two more plastic bags and pushed me towards the pantry and the trap door. We climbed down and busied ourselves with making sandwiches when Rachel, who was standing in the corner, fell to the ground screaming. I dropped my bag and rushed to her side.

"RACHEL! RACHEL!" I shook her hard. "RACHEL WHAT IS IT!" she continued to scream, she clutched her head and rivers of tears ran down her face.

"NOOOOO! NOOO PLEASE OH NONONO!" She shrieked over and over again. "NOOOO PLEASEPLEASE!" I began to sob as I held her flailing body. she continued to yell. "PAUL PAUL PAUL! NOOOOOO BABY NOOONONO!" That's when I realized. He was desperately hurt, or worse. Paul was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

****AUTHORS NOTE: I did get some reviews at last, thank you to all of you who sent them. I want to give special thanks to the wonderful amazing Ebony Shannon. She is the reason for this chapter. Thank you Ebony:)))) pretty please dont stop the reviews now that i am putting up chapters consistently, they really mean a lot to me and i love getting them! thank you for reading!** **

Paul is dead. I hope its not true, but why else would Rachel be acting this way? As if someone had ripped a limb from her body? Or more accurately, her heart from her chest. I could hear Claire sobbing, Kim was weeping, I could even hear Bella sobbing dryly. Rachel was still screaming.  
"NOOOOOO! OH NOOOO PLEASE PLEASE STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! PAULLLL PAULLL! AHHHHHHH!" Her screams pierced my heart. I stood.

"Alice." she was sitting on one of the bars on the ladder. She hopped off and strode towards me. "I'm going up. will you come with me?" She nodded. i started up the ladder. but i was stopped by Rachel's voice, weak now and scratching from screaming.

"Emily, be careful...I cant lose you too." I nodded down at her blinking back tears before I started back up the ladder, Alice following close at my heels. I had barely shut the trap door when she started screaming again. I ran to my door and flung it open. I could hear the snarls and snapping noises of wolves a few feet away. I stepped outside.

"SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" I put all of the force in my body into that yell. I took a deep breath. "SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!" I saw a large wolf coming at me from the side, Alice moved closer to me and it took me a moment to realize that it wasn't a member of my pack. I squealed and ducked down as he tried to bite my head off.

Alice swung out with a tiny hand and hit him hard on the side. I heard bones cracking. the wolf yowled and she hit him again, and again. Until he was no longer moving. I fell to my knees and started to bawl in complete horror. I knew that they faced this in every battle but I had never before seen it. It broke my heart.

"EMILY!" My head shot up and I saw Sam, leading Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob who were using their hands as a makeshift stretcher for...Paul. Oh Paul.

"SAM!" I jumped up and ran to him, throwing my arms around him and beginning to cry again into his chest.

"I'm okay, I'm okay Emily, we have to get inside." I jumped back and nodded, pushing him towards the door.

"GOGOGOGOGOGO!" I ushered the boys in after him, and I took them to the trapdoor. I opened it. "Bella! we need help! move Rachel out of the way and get the bed ready! hurry!" Rachel hadn't stopped screaming. I could tell that the sound shocked the boys.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Jacob

"Almost half an hour now." I replied monotone.

"That's about as long as Paul..." He trailed off. Alice stepped up.

"Excuse me boys I will get Paul now and take him downstairs. then I'll call Carlisle." The guys silently handed Paul to small little Alice. She walked over to the hole and jumped. I heard Paul groan when they landed. Wait! He groaned! He is alive! Jacob, Embry Quil, and Seth followed her down. I stopped Sam.

"Sam." He turned and looked at me, I threw my arms around him again and I cried. "Sam Sam please don't leave me please don't go back out there, not yet!"

"I wont Em, I wont."He held me for a moment then reluctantly released me. "We have to go see how Paul is doing, Rachel too." He took my hand and I followed him back into the basement.

It suddenly felt to small, like we all couldn't fit. Paul was laid across the bottom of one of the bunk beds. He didn't look so good. Rachel was in the corner not screaming any more, held by Jacob, he was trying to calm his sister down. Quil had hold of Claire. She was calm now, glad to see her Quil. Kim seemed worried and really anxious.

"Where is Jared?" she asked Sam.

"He is still fighting, and he is doing a wonderful job, don't worry about him." she nodded, unconvinced. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then we heard voices and Carlisle appeared at the top of the ladder.


	6. Chapter 6

Last real chapter people. I kind of lost my mojo for this one, sorry about that! we r&r

* * *

"Carlise! Whats wrong with him? will he be okay?" I pleaded. Come on! Carlisle, answer me! I thought. Rachel was laying on the top bunk of the bunk bed that Paul was laying on. She had passed out and Jacob gently hoisted her up there, then he went to Nessie and held her hand. "Emily." I glanced over my shoulder. Sam was coming back down the ladder.

"The rest of the guys are here, Leah too, will u help bandage them up? Carlisle has his hands full. " I nodded

"Is it over?"

"No but they withdrew so we are taking a break. Jacob?" Jacob looked up from where he sat with Nessie. "Can you go keep watch while I have Emily patch the others up?" "

No problem." he gave Nessie a quick kiss and flew up the ladder. Sam and I followed him back up the ladder. I saw Jared, Brady and Collin, along with the seven new members of our pack, Nick, Ethan, Luke, Logan, Connor, Toby, And Camden.

"Okay guys let me see the booboo's" I said with a half smile. I pulled out my first aid kit and started looking them over. Jared looked okay, and without a word to me he hurried down the ladder to Kim. Brady and Collin smiled at me.

"We are all good." said Collin and they went to raid my refrigerator. I glanced over the others with a critical eye. Logan had a big scratch on his forehead, Ethan had a bloody nose, Connor and Camden looked okay, But Nick had a black eye. Luke seemed to have a broken arm so I decided to let Carlisle have him, and Toby was helping Brady and Collin eat all of my food. I am so glad that these are the worst injuries. Besides Paul. Oh Paul. The big stupid reckless fool. I sniffled and motioned Logan over to start taping up his head.

I was almost through with everyone when I heard sharp snarls coming from outside the house.

"Jacob?" I said. Everyone in my kitchen lept into action. They all took off running towards my door and left in twos, they were all phasing as they left and I could hear them fighting as soon as they made it through the doors. I turned and ran back down the ladder. There was a hidden cupboard in the little room, I opened it up. In it were things I had never thought I would use. Guns, Knives, And other objects some of which I couldn't identify. I grabbed a deadly looking gun, made sure it was loaded, and a big knife and dashed back up the ladder. I ran into the dark night and looked around. I could see dark shapes fighting in the moonlight.

* * *

Alice grabbed me and jerked me inside the house.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I held up the gun.

"What on Earth does it look like! now come out here and tell me who is who!" I happen to be a really good shot when it comes to moving targets, my father taught me everything that i needed to know, and for the next 10 minutes Alice pointed out the enemy pack and i shot. I didnt kill anyone, I just made it to where they couldnt move... hardly at all. I felt proud of myself, I had helped my boys.

The enemy wolves retreated that night, not just because of my shooting skills but because out pack was much stronger. We only attended one funeral. But it was for the wolf that Alice killed. It would seem that none of the other wolves wanted to touch it even to return it home. Her actually, it was another Female wolf which we found out after she phased back after death. Leah has been inconsolable for a while now, I think its because she thought that they could have been friends. Paul is much better, they had severed his spinal cord and ruptured a few internal orrgans but somehow Dr. Cullen worked miracles and he is now his old, healthy irritable self. Sam is okay too, but this war really but a lot into focus for me. I know that he will fight, but hopefully not like this ever again. I know that i wont be able to live without him, i have seen how it is to almost lose your imprint. To lose one completely would be pain beyond anything anyone can ever imagine. However I know that if something happens to Sam now i will have a piece of him. I will have a reason to keep living. And I remembered this reason every time i felt him kick my stomach softly. Thats right, I am going to give birth to the first of the new generation of wolves. I cant WAIT to tell Sam!


	7. Chapter 7

Well i know i said that chapter 6 was the last chapter but this is a not chapter, i just wanted a little fluff in this story so here it is!

* * *

"Sam?" I whispered into the dark, wondering if he was even awake. His arms were wound tightly around me as if he never wanted to let me go again and believe me I dont mind in the least.

"Emily?" He whispered into my hair, nuzzling me with his nose.

"I have a secret to tell you." I was giddy with joy all of the sudden, thrilled beyond words that I could give Sam this amazing...gift.

"A secret huh? I like secrets."

"I know." I giggled softly like a little girl. "But this is a secret that you will want the entire world to know."

"Ooh a good secret? I like those too. I looooove being able to tell secrets." I giggled again, he is obviously tired, and its making him silly. "well are you going to tell me this secret?"

"Yes. Sam?"

"Emily?"

"I am as of now not only the love of your life but also the mother of your unborn baby." I stopped a moment so the words could sink in. "I personally want it to be a boy."

"Child? As in baby? As in MY baby?"

"No Emmett Cullen's baby. Of COURSE its your baby." I grinned in the dark as his big hands softly folded over my stomach.

"But Emily, Im going to have 2 keep you in the celler all the time now! there is no telling what trouble you going to get into! and this is the next generation of wolves we are talking about." Under is gentle teasing i heard a deep joy unquelled by worries or fear. I knew that he was just as excited as I am. I yawned hugely. "Oh mother of my unborn child it seems as though it is time to go to sleep." I rolled my eyes, I suppose that im going to have to get used to a WHOLE lot of this in the future. Well for 9 more months anyways.

* * *

Cute huh? lol review on this final chapter and let me know:)))


End file.
